ginga_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Sue
'Outline' Mary Sue is the cliche main character in Legend Of Korra. Mary Sue is a retarded dog and a serial rapist, just like her father,your creepy uncle. Mary Sue believes that enemies should all let her rape them and almost always gives them a second chance to be raped by her,which is why she was exiled by Weed, whom gave his leadership to his favorite son Sirius who surpassed him. She gets along horribly with others and makes many new victims during her adventures.She is usually very slutty and whoreish, though she can be very sexually sadistic if she needs to be,especially during rapes.She is cliche/abomination mix with vomit-inducing markings and vaginas for eyes.her mother, Boobyslutwhore, has always had penises for eyes. And as she's a cliche mix, the other mix can be an abomination with natural technicolor eyes. 'Legend Of Korra' Her Name Was Mary Sue Mary Sue is the youngest and only daugther of your creepy uncle and Boobyslutwhore. One day, while Mary Sue was hunting birds for her aids-ridden mother, she got lost in the woods. Suddenly she got attcked by Shoehorn's bitches. When Shoehorn's bitch was about to kill her for entering his terrortory the Stip Club's pimps of came in the nick of time (one of them is Cunt).When Cunt tooked the injred and unconious abomination back to the Strip Club for recovery while others hold off Shoehorn's bitches.When she arrive Faggot's terrotory Cunt told Condom that she needs medical attention for her chlamydia then Cunt tell Shit to go and get then he went and told Faggot that he had to see what is going on. When Faggot came with Bad Breath to see what happen he saw the injered abomination he was talking to Bad Breath and ask what happen to her she was in Shoehorn's terrortoy and got attack by Shoehorn's bitches (but she didn't know she was in his terrortory) but Cunt and others came and saved her before Shoehorn's bitches can anally rape her.Faggot when to walk to talk to the injered abomination,the pup got scared and thought that Faggot and the others was gonna spread this shitty grammar to her when she was crying,Condom had clam her by telling her that shes the oyster im teh perl no ordnury gurl. Cunt ask what her name,but she didn't have a name because she sucks, when Cunt gave her a name 'Mary Sue' and the others agreed with the name,After that Condom tooked her to get recovery.In the next moring she still had chlamydia 'Early Adventures' Her adventure starts when Faggot was about to start a meeting of which child prostitutes from his strip club will be assigned to their pimps meanwhile Mary Sue,Cocksucker,and Shitz were running playing strip poker and they forgot about the meeting so ran fast as they can and they came just in time.Faggot had chose her to be with Cunt and Condom as her pimps. 'Trivia' Young Mary Sue may be the youngest of the shitter, but she's a horny female who has many rapes ahead. Mary Sue resembles her father your creepy uncle, but she looks most alike to her mother mantaining her eyes and fur colour except the shitstains. See more Pictures in Mary Sue (Pohto Gallery) Category:Females Category:Akita Inu Category:Dogs Category:Kishu Category:Mix breeds Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Faggot's Strip Club Category:Little Fucking Shit Characters